Justice (The SLN Trilogy Finale!)
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: When the peace is broken, Netty and Stampy decide it's gone too far when their friends are hurt. Will they defeat their enemy... Or die trying? (Final installment before the one-shot series)
1. Teaser

Justice Trailer

Target backed out onto the ice. The Alpha and Barnaby fought behind the two cats in front of him. The orange one had a white-knuckled grip on his sword. The pink one was standing in front of him.

"There's nowhere to run Target, give up," she said with a smile. It vanished however, when he grinned maliciously.

He looked at the cats on either side of him. He drove his sword into the ice beneath their feet, towards the younger of the two. It cracked in a line, as if it were a movie…

And Stampy plunged into the freezing cold water.

 **Coming Soon…**


	2. Chapter 1: Scouts

Chapter 1: Scouts

Lee shrugged his pack onto his shoulder, with Squid doing the same. Netty and Stampy stood before them, helping them to prepare.

"Remember, this is a scouting mission. Do _not_ engage the enemy," Netty said, tightening the strap on her boyfriend's backpack.

"Yes ma'am," Lee teased, raising his eyebrows.

Stampy chuckled. "If you're spotted, run like hell, that's all I have to say," he suggested.

Squid laughed at his wry humor. "Yeah, or we're dead meat," he replied.

The two set off into the woods towards Target's last known location. About halfway there, Lee paused.

"What is it mate?" Squid asked.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" the bear asked.

Squid stopped, listening to his surroundings carefully. Hearing nothing, he shrugged.

"You're just being paranoid Lee Bear. I'm sure it's just a bird or something," He continued walking, Lee following warily behind him.

 **BACK AT THE HOUSE**

 **[Play generic movie background music]**

Duncan lay curled up on the couch with Mittens in the crook of his stomach sleeping. He looked up at Netty, who was chewing her nails worriedly. Squaishy came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The cat jumped and whirled around on the couch.

"Oh Squaishy, it's you," she said with a sigh.

"What is it Netty?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Lee is all. I think we all are," she replied.

Squaishy nodded. "Amy gave me a similar answer. I'm worried about them too but…,"

"Not like we are," Netty finished.

"Yeah," Squaishy replied.

 **BACK IN THE WOODS**

 **[Play various snowy woodland noises]**

Lee couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone. He scanned their surroundings again. Suddenly, they felt something beneath their feet. Lee looked down. Tripwire? There were two distinct whistling sounds before the arrows found their marks.

 **HOUSE AGAIN!**

 **[Play the sounds of dogs playing fetch.]**

Netty and Squaishy were outside throwing tennis balls for Luna and Flippy. Barnaby sniffed the air. His leg had healed, but he was tired and didn't want to play. He stood and began to bark. Netty looked up as Barnaby dashed towards the woods. She strained her eyes and saw her boyfriend stumbling through the trees.

"LEE!" she screamed, rushing towards him. Squid was limping too, but not as bad, as he was supporting Lee.

Squaishy ran to get help as Netty reached them, relieving Squid of his burden.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"There were traps. We never saw it coming," Squid moaned, clutching his thigh. There was a long, painful-looking cut across it. Lee, on the other hand, had taken an arrow and it was embedded in his side.

Stampy, Squaishy, Amy, FinnBall, an Lily Ann rushed out to meet them.

"Wh-," Stampy started.

"No time, just go," Netty cut him off. She shifted, making Lee hiss. "Sorry," she apologized.

Stampy nodded. Suddenly, Squid's leg gave out. Luckily, Stampy and Amy were close and caught him.

"I got him," she assured her friend. Stampy nodded, backing off.

They brought them to the clinic, Squid in one room, Lee in the other. Amy and Squaishy began to stitch up Squid's leg, while Stampy and Netty began the delicate process of extracting the arrow from Lee's side. Luckily, it hadn't damaged any vital organs or blood vessels. If it had, Lee would have been dead by now. Both their paws were shaking, but they held them steady. One wrong move… neither cared to think about it. Lily Ann and FinnBall were controlling a frantic Larry Love, who was deeply concerned about his owner. But the last thing Lee needed was a dog jumping on him or distracting Stampy and Netty. Finally, they had finished. Netty leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. Stampy did too.

"I was so nervous. I swear I thought I was gonna kill him," she said, closing her eyes and putting her head back. She removed her gloves carefully.

"You did great. I'm proud. And I bet he will too," her brother reassured her, gesturing to an unconscious Lee. He just knew his friend would be proud of his older sister. He chuckled softly, remembering the warning he had given his friend.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Hey Lee?" Stampy called._

" _Yeah mate?" the bear replied._

" _Come here a minute," he said._

 _Lee complied. Stampy pulled him into the kitchen._

" _We need to talk," he said._

" _About what?" Lee asked, confused._

" _Netty," Stampy replied sternly._

 _Lee gulped. He knew where this was going._

" _You care about her a lot, right?" the younger cat asked._

 _Lee nodded._

" _Well, you take care of her. And if you hurt her…," he warned._

" _I won't. You can count on it," the bear promised._

" _But if you do, there will be consequences. Understand?" his friend asked._

 _Lee gulped. He nodded._

" _Good. Now, scram. You have a sweet girl waiting for you," Stampy said with a smile._

 _Lee took off. He grinned. Stampy had just given him the "overprotective father" speech. He shook his head in amusement. He met up with his girlfriend and the two headed off._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Stampy was snapped out of his reverie by a shake to the shoulder.

"Stamps. Earth to Stampy. Anyone home in there?" he heard Squaishy saying. He shook his head. She was looking at him, concerned.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You were spaced out," she laughed.

"Oops. Sorry. What did you need?" he apologized.

"Squid said he wanted to talk, if that's okay with you," she replied.

"Of course," he said, removing his gloves quickly and following her to Squid's room. He had a thick, white bandage around his thigh.

"Hey Stampy," he said.

"Hi yourself. How are you?" the cat replied.

"Better. But can we talk?" he started, glancing at Squaishy and Amy. "Alone?"

The two left quickly. Stampy sat down next to his friend.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

Squid sighed. "It's about Target,"

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N – I'm so evil. So, this is chapter 1. To those of you who want more backstory with Stampy and Netty, it's coming. Keep your pants on. HEY! GUY IN THE BACK! I SAID KEEP THEM ON! Also, you WILL get Staishy (Stampy/Squaishy).**

 **Stampy: Guys help! She's kidnapped me!**

 **Me: Hey! Get back in my closet! I mean nothing… *shoves Stampy back into closet.***

 **Next chapter coming soon!**

 **-SWMCDC227**


End file.
